The present invention generally relates to the field of mounting devices for information handling system devices, and particularly to a device retention apparatus.
The manufacture and assembly of information handling systems has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of information handling systems yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is in the mounting of devices in an information handling system. An information handling system, such as a typical desktop system, tower, server, and the like, may include information handling system devices, such as disk drives, compact disk read-only memories (CD-ROMs), digital video disc (DVD) players, floppy drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the information handling system as may be desired by a user. However, the installation of these devices in the information handling system may be very labor intensive. For instance, the installation of a hard disk drive in an information handling system may involve the use of screws, typically four, to attach the drive to a housing included in the system. Typically, these screws are small making them difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped by an assembler, possibly causing damage to the information handling system due to shorts, lodging in moving parts, and the like. Moreover, information handling systems have become increasingly smaller and smaller. With this smaller size comes a correspondingly lack of space, thus making it even more difficult to mount devices in an information handling system.
Further, the upgrade and repair of information handling system devices has become increasingly complicated. For example, a user may wish to add a larger hard drive, a digital video disk (DVD) player, and the like to an information handling system. However, the removal of an old device may require the user to remove a plurality of screws to release the old device and the installation of additional screws to install the new device. This may require a significant amount of time, as well as result in a loss of components, such as the screws and other attaching hardware.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved device retention apparatus.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device retention apparatus. A device retention apparatus includes a housing suitable for mounting an information handling system device and a retaining portion disposed on the housing, the retaining portion suitable for engaging an information handling system device when disposed in the housing. A selection mechanism suitable for securing the information handling system device to the housing is slideably connected to the housing so as to be capable of moving between a first position and a second position. Therefore, as the selection mechanism is moved from the first position to the second position, the selection mechanism contacts the retaining portion thereby securing an information handling system device to the housing.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a device retention apparatus includes a housing suitable for mounting an information handling system device and a retaining portion disposed on the housing, the retaining portion suitable for engaging an information handling system device when disposed in the housing. A selection mechanism suitable for securing the information handling system device to the housing is slideably connected to the housing so as to be capable of contracting the retaining portion as the selection mechanism is slid along the housing. Thus, the retaining portion is capable of at least one of engaging an information handling system device to the housing and disengaging an information handling system device from the housing.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an information handling system chassis includes a chassis suitable for storage of information handling system devices and components and a housing suitable for mounting an information handling system device. A retaining portion is disposed on the housing, the retaining portion suitable for engaging an information handling system device when disposed in the housing. A selection mechanism suitable for securing the information handling system device to the housing is slideably connected to the housing so as to be capable of moving between a first position and a second position. Thus, as the selection mechanism is moved from the first position to the second position, the selection mechanism contacts the retaining portion thereby securing an information handling system device to the housing.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.